


Kiss Goodnight

by XHibariTheCarnivoreX



Category: No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Nezushi - Freeform, myfeels, mykokoro, thatonescene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:50:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XHibariTheCarnivoreX/pseuds/XHibariTheCarnivoreX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Next time you give me a kiss like that, I'll be sure to punish you" Nezumi smirked as he whispered hotly in Shion's ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Goodnight

"Goodnight Nezumi" Shion murmured and he leaned into the unsuspecting Nezumi.

"Goodn-mph!" Nezumi's eyes widened as he felt Shion's soft lips on his. Closing his eyes, he savoured the quiet moment but somehow he could feel that this wasn't a goodnight kiss. It was too warm, sad, lingering... Like Shion felt that this was the last time he was ever going to see him.

"Shion don't fuck with me, that wasn't a goodnight kiss, it was a goodbye kiss!"

"...no it wasn't. Goodnight Nezumi." Shion turned so Nezumi couldn't see his tears and walked away. But before he could Neumi grabbed his wrist and pulled him back."

"Shut up. If you're going to kiss me, do it properly." And before Shion could reply, he was pulled into a passionate kiss. He could feel Nezumi's anger, fear and most of all his love. Shion's tears fell down his face and Nezumi could feel them.

Nezumi pulled away and gently wiped his tears away. "Don't be stupid Shion, there will never be a goodbye kiss, wherever you go I go. So just stay with me and I'll protect you."

"I-I don't need you to protect me! I want to protect you!" Shion hiccuped and clutched Nezumi's jacket, more tears soaking his jacket. Nezumi pulled Shion into his lap and placed his chin on Shion's shoulder.

"Next time you give me a kiss like that, I'll be sure to punish you" Nezumi smirked as he whispered hotly in Shion's ear.


End file.
